


madness in love

by dreadpiratewatson



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart Lives, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpiratewatson/pseuds/dreadpiratewatson
Summary: Bors likes Galahad, but Galahad is with Arthur, and Bors doesn't understand why. Until she does.





	madness in love

Bors likes Galahad. 

It wasn’t intentional, she hadn’t meant to come to Kingsman training and get a crush on an agent, but she couldn’t help it. It was hard not to, with his jawline that could cut glass, and his eyes that sparkle with boyish charm every time he grins in her direction. 

It wasn’t her fault. Really. 

She met Galahad during training, a few nights in. He had come down to see how the newbies were doing, dressed to the nines in a midnight blue suit and a cheeky smirk, and she thought he was just adorable the moment he had opened his mouth. So, naturally, she decided to show off a little bit. 

Now, Bors hadn’t exactly been popular during training. She was tiny and harmless looking, but her bright blue hair and her thick angry sounding Scottish voice made her an unwelcome addition to the recruits. She hadn’t been ‘ladylike’ enough or whatever. That’s why she had been surprised when Lancelot, who she had met years ago as Roxy had picked her in the first place. 

The other made fun of her for having no military background, and had laughed when she said she was a circus performer. She could understand why that would seem laugh worthy in an environment like Kingsman where everyone was either rich or military, but that didn’t mean it didn’t make her angry. 

So, when Galahad made his entrance, of course she had to show off. 

She managed to floor her main antagonist, a Draco Malfoy looking weasel names Oliver three times before said weasel called her a “dirty little gutter punk who probably sucked cock for drug money”. 

Both Merlin and Galahad tried to jump to her rescue, but she was unphased. She rolled her eyes and headed for the shower while Merlin thought up a punishment for her. 

Galahad in the meantime, followed her and caught her in the hallway. 

“Don’t let these snobby pricks tell you who you are.” He had uttered to her in a surprisingly think estates accent. “I thought too much of it in training. They think because you’re different that you don’t belong, but you do.” 

And that had been it. 

She had only seen him a few times after that, mainly with Roxy, either in the training rooms or the armory with Arthur. He always waved hello, and when they came face to face on a rare occasion, he always told her he was proud of how far she had come. 

It’s easy to say that Bors likes Galahad. 

Arthur on the other hand… She isn’t too big a fan of him. 

She only met him once, when he was introducing himself to the candidates. He wasn’t what she expected; tall, handsome, with a crazy scar that looked like a spiderweb over his eye. He didn’t look intimidating, but, if Merlin was to be believed, he had the best track record in all of Kingsman history. That’s all fine and good, but whenever he looks her way, he always seems disgusted. 

That’s why, when she walks into his office and he tells her to shoot her dogs, she almost points the gun at him instead. 

“No.” She says, her voice shaking defiantly. “I won’t.” 

Arthur, with his spiderweb scar over his eye, looks over top of his glasses at her. “It wasn’t a request.” 

She looks down at her sweet Loki, a blue nosed pitbull, and throws the gun on the table. “Go fuck yourself.” She says, whistling to signal her dog. She stomps out of the room and heads downstairs to pack up her things. 

She failed. She failed Roxy, she failed Galahad... Time to go home.

There’s a knock at the door, and she doesn’t bother saying anything. She knows who it is. 

“I always hated that test.” Galahad says, coming up behind her. He sounds sorry. 

“If I had known, I never would have signed up for this shit.” She snaps back. 

He laughs. “I wouldn’t have either.” 

She scoffs, aggressively shoving clothes into her bag. “Yeah, but at least you fucking passed,  _ Agent  _ Galahad.” 

“Actually…” He starts to say. “Actually I didn’t. I didn’t shoot my dog either.” 

Shocked, she turns to face him. “But you…” 

“I got lucky.” Galahad says. “I was supposed to be Lancelot.” 

Confused, she looks him up and down. 

Galahad grins at her expression. “I was in the same class as Roxy. We fought together until the very end. I couldn’t shoot JB though.” 

“But then how did you get in?” 

“I saved the world on V-Day.” He answers with a shrug.

“I can’t believe Arthur allowed that.” 

“Arthur was dead. I killed him before V-Day started.” 

Her jaw falls straight open. 

Galahad laughs and makes his way to her bunk, where he offers her a seat. She sits down beside him, intrigued by the story. 

The young man takes off his Kingsman glasses, looking younger than ever, and sighs. “Our current Arthur was Galahad first. Harry was on a mission to stop Valentine from killing half of the population, but he got shot.” He starts his story with a sigh, and she’s suddenly reminded of the large splintering scar Arthur has. Galahad seems to shudder at the memory, but she doesn’t mention it. “Everyone assumed he was dead. He was my mentor, so it only seemed fit for me to get his position.” 

She gives him a look. “But he wasn’t dead.” 

Galahad smiles, and it’s something sweeter than anything she’s ever seen.  _ He must care for Arthur a lot.  _ “No, he wasn’t. He survived. Kingsman found him afterwards, clinging to life outside the church…” He swallows hard. “But he survived and was made Arthur.” 

“And you were still Galahad.” 

“And I was still Galahad.” 

She sighs, feeling defeated. “I don’t really think there’s any hope for me though. I didn’t shoot my dog, there’s no saving the world, and I told Arthur to go fuck himself. So.” 

Galahad smirks. “Don’t give up yet. Harry might surprise you.” He said. 

She smiles. “Thank you, Galahad. You’ve always been so nice to me.” 

He laughs. “You don’t have to call me Galahad, you know. My name’s Eggsy.” He says, holding out his hand. 

“Emma.” She replies, shaking his hand. 

There’s a sudden knock at the door, and both of them stand when Arthur walks into the room. “Ah, Emma, it’s good to see you’re still here.” 

She dips her head. “Yes, sir, I was just talking to Eg-I mean Galahad, sir.” 

Arthur nods. “I’m glad Galahad could catch you in time. I asked him to come find you so that I could welcome you to Kingsman.” 

Emma’s whole body goes cold for a moment. “W-what? But I failed the-” 

“The dog test is a test of many things, Emma. Obedience is one, to see if you can follow Kingsman’s orders. The next is understanding Kingsman orders. Kingsman only condones the risking of a life to save another. No one would ever order you to kill an innocent animal or person.” 

“But...”

“They’re blanks, love.” Eggsy explains. 

Suddenly, she feels quite stupid. Of  _ course  _ they’re blanks. Kingsman would never. She feels shame coursing through her body, and she looks down. 

Eggsy nudges her. “Hey, I didn’t figure it out either. Don’t feel too bad.” 

“Galahad is right. The last reason for the dog test, though it’s a more recent addition,” He casts a look at Eggsy, one that almost looks like pride. “The dog test is to see that we’ve established some sort of trust with our candidates. We want to see that you trust us enough to make a decision for you that is right. I’m sorry that we failed you in that aspect.

“But, that being said, you did technically fail. However, you’re too good of a candidate to just let go. At Galahad’s request, I might add, I’d like to formally initiate you.” Arthur reaches out to shake her hand. “Welcome to Kingsman, Bors.” 

Emma looks around at Galahad, who’s grinning like an idiot, and takes Arthur’s hand. “Thank you sir.” 

Arthur nods, still smiling. “Now go on and find Merlin. He’ll sort everything else out for you.” 

“Yes, sir.” She answers, then turns to Galahad, her face turning pink. “Thank you for sticking up for me, Eggsy.” 

“I wasn’t going to let a good agent go to waste.” 

Oh yes, Bors  _ really  _ likes Galahad. 

**_________________**

No one thought to tell her, of course, that Galahad was dating Arthur. 

She learns this from Roxy one night after work at the pub, after a few drinks when she confesses that she plans on asking him out. “Eggsy’s taken, Em,” Roxy says, looking sorry. “He and Harry have been together for as long as Merlin and I have.” 

Bors’ jaw falls open, and she suddenly wants to hide under under a rock forever. 

“Sorry, honey.” She tries, and orders another round. 

Bors accepts the drinks. 

**_________________**

In retrospect, she should have seen it; the way their shared glances linger for a bit too long, or how Eggsy, despite being an agent now, spends most of his free time in Arthur’s office or around the estate with him. She feels so silly now that she knows, but can’t help but feel a bit jealous, though Eggsy was never hers to begin with. 

She just doesn’t understand! Why Arthur of all people? She sees him and Roxy together before him and Arthur. It just doesn’t make sense to her. 

_ Oh well.  _ She thinks glumly one day as she watches the two during a meeting. Maybe she’ll get lucky and they’ll break up, as horrible as that sounds. 

**_________________**

Bors never expected the mission to go this badly. It was a bad mission going in; save the crowned Prince of Thailand from his radical religious kidnappers, but this is  _ not  _ what she had been expecting. Said prince, a brave, but rightfully aggravated young man by the name of Kiet Aksornpan currently has a bullet wound in his arm, and he’s currently helping her drag Arthur (whom she thought wasn’t supposed to go on missions anyway) toward the extraction plane while Galahad (who’s lost his glasses) had his fun with the radicalists. 

“Just hang on, Arthur, we’ll almost there!” Bors shouts, though the man is barely clinging to consciousness. 

The Prince shoots a look beyond his shoulder. “Are you sure we’ll make it?” He demands in perfect English. 

“Just don’t look back, your Highness!” 

_ “Bors! What’s your status?”  _ Merlin yells in her ear.

“We’re almost there, Merlin!”

_ “Is Arthur with you? He’s not responding!”  _

Bors looks down at the man she’s basically carrying. “I’ve got him, he’s got a bad concussion I think, and he’s covered in blood, but I don’t think it’s his!” 

At that, Merlin sighs.  _ “Galahad is not going to be happy.”  _

She rolls her eyes and focuses on getting them towards the plane, which is a sight for sore eyes when they finally come upon it. 

Once on the plane, the Prince helps her get Arthur onto the table where medical is already waiting for him. She gives them the rundown of his injuries and sends one over toward Prince Kiet, who accepts the help, no questions asked. 

_ “Good work, Bors. Take a rest. We’ll take off when Galahad stops showing off.”  _ Merlin tells her. 

She doesn’t have to be told twice. She flops down into a seat, and tries to catch her breath. 

Suddenly, she hears raised voices, and jumps to her feet with her gun raised, but quickly relaxes. “Where’s Arthur?” She hears Galahad shouting from outside. He sounds frantic.    
  
“He’s inside, sir!” The agent outside answers. 

She meets him at the door. “There you are, you arsehole, we’ve-” 

“Where is he?” He demands, his eyes blown wide. “I saw him go down, where is he?” 

She’s surprised to see tears in his eyes. “He’s being seen by medics, he’s alright.” 

He looks past her to see their Arthur on the medical table, covered in blood, and she watches a few tears escape as he runs past her and drops to his knees by his side. “Harry, oh god, are you alright? You’re covered in blood, what happened? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, are you alright? Please-” 

“Shhh.” Harry hushes him, reaching up and stroking his face. “It’s not my blood, darling, I’m alright.” 

She hears him breathe an audible sigh. “But what happened?” 

“Arthur was a badass who goes to hard.” Bors jokes, winking at the older agent, who laughs. “He gave himself a concussion, but hell be damned if he didn’t finish the mission.” 

Eggsy lets out a laugh that ends in a sob. “I’m just happy you’re okay. I don’t know what I would have done if...” He cuts off, and suddenly she understands the reaction he had had when he talked about the Kentucky mission.  

“I’m alright, love, I promise.” 

Bors gets away. She lets them have their moment, because they deserve it. 

She tries not to think about the fact that it hurts a little, because she knows that’s not fair. They obviously love each other very much, and she’s happy for them. She really is; it’s not easy to find love like that. She silently sends them her love, and goes to look out the window to distract herself. 

“Thank you for saving my life.” Prince Kiet, who has successfully snuck up behind her, says quietly. 

She gives him a smile. “You don’t have to thank me, your Highness, it’s my job.” 

He sits down in the chair next to her, wincing a bit. “I do have to thank you. I would not have been rescued if it weren’t for you. You saved my life miss…” 

“Emma.” She answers. “Call me Emma.” 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” 

She totally doesn’t blush. 

**_________________**

Five days later, she wakes up in bed next to the Prince for the third time, and laughs quietly to herself. 

Six months after that, she attends Harry and Eggsy's wedding, with the prince as her date. 

Emma likes Eggsy, that's not going to change, but she’s decided that Prince Kiet is pretty great too.


End file.
